I'll be there for you
by blainerlovescoop
Summary: Cooper Anderson is a succesful Yale Law student.He is about to graduate and his parents are proud of him, but he's been living a lie. Blaine's coming out of the closet might face him with what he fears the most...Will Cooper have the courage to admit it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first attempt writting, i basically dreamt bout this story and I became obssesed! so I had to write it! Thank you to my lovely Cristina for being my beta! I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: As far as I know, Glee is not now called the Klaine show, so I guess I do not own it. Blaine Anderson and Cooper Anderson characters belong to Fox and this is just a fan written story so no copyright intended ...(8) I don't wanna be sued (8)

Chapter 1

"I'm gay" – Blaine repeated, shaking.

Blaine's mom was staring at him, fighting back the tears.

"No, you are not Blaine", said Blaine's father with authority. "You cannot be that. I didn't raise a fag."

Blaine's mom was silently looking at the old man, avoiding her son eyes as much as she could.

"Dad, it's still me. I'm still the same person I was five minutes ago. This doesn't change who I am. It's still me dad. Can't you see me? I'm still your son. Please, say something"

"Except it does. Get out of here. Go to your room. I'm gonna get these stupid ideas out of your mind even if I have to beat them out of you, you hear me? Now GO." – He said as he punched the table with his fist.

Blaine couldn´t fight the tears anymore. He ran upstairs with the words of his father echoing in his head. "_I´ve raised no fags!._ _I'VE RAISED NO FAGS!"_

"I'm not a fag!"- he said loudly as he shut the door behind him. Every single thing is his room reminded him of how much his dad has done to try and mold him into the way his father wanted him to be. From the polo trophies, to the fencing pictures hanging on his walls, his personal interests have been shadowed by his father's impositions. He needed to get out of there and find some peace; he knew he meant it when he said he'll beat those thoughts out of him. He had never hit him before, but the look in his eyes was enough. He was serious, furious, and what hurt him the most, he was ashamed of having him as a son.

He sat on his bed and cried, remembering how his father had changed his mind in two weeks…

"_And the first prize goes to, our champion, Blaine James Anderson!"- said the host, as he gave Blaine the trophy._

_His parents were running to where he was, the whole crowd still clapping. _

"That's my son", James Anderson said proudly. "That's my son! I'm so proud of you Blaine, you have only been training for a year, and here you are, fencing state champion!"  
>"You won honey!" his mother said as she kissed him affectionately on the cheek. "Come on, let's go home. I'll make your favorite dinner. We have to tell your brother! He asked me to let him know as soon as the championship was over. He would have come, but teachers at Yale are so strict about letting students miss classes."<p>

In that moment, he knew. He pulled out a backpack and quickly filled it with clothes. He needed to get out of that place, and Cooper won't say no to him staying over for a while. He didn't want to think about how he was gonna tell Coop he was gay, but he couldn't get any angrier than his dad. He had always been the calm one anyway, always supporting him and covering for him in any mischief he might have done. And besides, he had no other choices. He couldn't stay there, he needed time.

Blaine waited until they fell asleep, and quickly got out. He already had a cab waiting outside the next house.

"Where to?"- the driver said, yawning.

"Yale"- he said.

He kept thinking about how he was going to explain to Cooper what just happened, and imagining how he would react when he found out. "You gotta do it", he said to himself, tears slowly running down his face.  
>"Here we are"- the driver said, looking at him.<p>

"Thanks, keep the change" – Blaine said as he gave him the money and slowly got out of the car.

There he was, standing in the middle of the campus. He had no idea how to get to Cooper's building since he had never come to visit him before. Well, not on campus at least. After much asking, and of course a lot of staring (because what's a 14 year old boy doing at Yale at 11pm on a Friday?), he finally got there. It was really quiet in the hall, probably because most people were out partying. O_h god, what if Coop isn't here? _Blaine thought to himself._Stop it Blaine, just knock. Besides, you have nowhere else to go._

After staring at the door for a minute, he finally knocked.

"Go away!"-

There was giggling in the background. It seemed like he had company.

"Hey, it's …it's me. Blaine."

Everything went silent for a minute. Then he could suddenly hear people walking around. _God, he had a girl in there! _

The door opened slightly, and there was Cooper, shirtless and worried.

"Blaine, what on earth are you doing here? Is everything okay? Did something happen to mom and dad?" he stared at his brother, who had started crying.

"I, I ran away Coop…he doesn't want, he, he doesn't want me there…" Blaine managed to say, before he started crying like he never cried before.

"It's okay B, it's okay, come on, let's go buy some coffee and get some air so we can talk okay?" he said while hugging him protectively.

"Okay, I'm, I'm sorry Coop, I know there is a girl in there. I, I didn't mean to…"

"Uh yeah", he said nervously. "But, shh, it's okay, family first. Always."

Cooper grabbed a T- shirt and a jacket, and hugged Blaine while walking to the coffee shop. Blaine kept walking along side with him, but neither of them talked. Cooper got two medium drips and started walking down to the dorm. Blaine was still crying.

They got to the dorm, and Cooper came in first, checking there was nobody there. He had the room for himself, after all, he was the first student in his class and this was his last semester.

"Come on little man, let's talk", he said handling the coffee to Blaine.

"Thanks" Blaine said…

"So, what did you do B? You haven't pulled any big pranks since you tried to come with me on a road trip 5 years ago, and somehow managed to hide in the car until we got to the next state. Dad was chasing after us for about four hours before I realized you were in the car…and…I'm starting to have a feeling that this isn't as minor and simple as that."

"I, well we, we had a fight."

"Yep, that's pretty clear to me, but I want to know why."

Come on, say it. He is the only one who can help you. He has always been there for you. He even kicked a girl out of his room for god's sake.

"We had a fight, because, because I told them…that I'm…I'm gay." He finally said, with tears pouring out of his eyes…  
>"He…he said he didn't raise a fag, and that it couldn't be true. He said he will get those ideas out of my head even if he had to beat them out of me. He told me to go, so I did."<p>

"It's okay B, it's okay. I love you no matter what; this doesn't change who you are, or how special you are to me. You are a brave little man. Much braver than you think you are." – Cooper said, as Blaine cried in his arms.

He knew the feeling. He knew what it felt like to be called a fag. He knew what it was like to feel like no one in the world understood you. He knew what it felt like when society refused to believe that love wasn't possible between people of the same gender. _How have I not noticed before? "Because you were away, you idiot."- he said to himself- "You ran away and left him. You had no idea what was going on with him. You had no idea that you two were so much alike. You are a coward Cooper. He just did what you never had the strength to do… and he lost everything.__  
><em>_No, he has you. You'll tell him eventually, but this is not the time"._

Cooper hugged his little brother, and cried with him as he whispered "It's ok B, It's gonna be fine. I love you Kiddo, no matter what".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cooper woke up after a couple of hours. He checked his watch and it was 4 am. Blaine was still asleep, his eyes closed but still swollen from all the crying. He knew he had to do something.

Slowly and trying not to wake Blaine, he stood up from the couch and started changing into his jeans and a shirt. As soon as he was ready, he wrote a quick note for Blaine and grabbed his keys.

B,

I'm gonna go take care of this problem. There is juice and bagels in the fridge, I'll be back soon.

Love,

Coop

He found himself driving faster than ever. It usually took him 3 hours to get to his parent's house. It was barely six am and he was already within 5 minutes distance.

He parked outside, took a deep breath, and rang the bell.

After a few minutes, Emily Anderson opened the door looking surprised.

"Cooper, darling, what are you doing here so early?"- she asked as she gave him a hug.

Cooper felt his face getting red, the anger flowing though his veins, _she doesn´t even know Blaine isn't here- _he said to himself. He pushed his mother away as gently as his emotions let him, and went inside the house.

"Where is father?"- He yelled at her furiously.

"What's all this scandal?"

James Anderson was slowly coming down the stairs, carefree, and even relaxed. As he walked down, he stared at his older son. Cooper couldn't deal with it anymore.

"You told him to leave and he did. Did you know that Blaine isn't in his room? Did you know he called a cab and went all the way to Yale just to escape from you? Did you know he was terrified and crying the way he used to cry when he was 3 years old?"

"I will not tolerate you yelling in my house Cooper James Anderson. You are in my house and you must respect me."

"Your son came out to you, he tried to be honest with you and you told him you will BEAT the gay out of him for god sake! Who are you to try and tell me how to be respectful?"

"Enough I said. If we must have this conversation it will be in the studio, where no one can hear us. So stop yelling and follow me".- he said rushing Cooper into the studio. "Close the door darling"- he said to his wife- "We don't want to disturb the neighbors".

Cooper was filled with anger and frustration, he couldn't believe they were so calm about what had happened. It seemed like they didn't even cared about Blaine leaving. All they cared about were the neighbors listening. He furiously entered the studio, following his father, and shut the door.

"Now, Can we talk? Or do you want me to close the windows too.. just in case anyone hears what I have to say?"- the young men said, staring at his father.

"So Blaine is at Yale now?"

"Yes he is, didn't you hear? He came crying and said you didn't want him anymore"- Cooper was getting more and more frustrated. _He just doesn't care-_ he said to himself.

"He must understand that I will not tolerate his nonsense! He is 14 years old, he hadn't even had a girlfriend yet. He cannot say he is…he is _that._ I've had two boys, and I've raised them as boys, and that's what they must be. It's that guy he has been hanging with, that Alex. He comes from a hipster family where everything is accepted".- he said as he punched his desk- "It's him who has put those ideas in your brother's head, always following him around. It's been my fault. I've been too soft when it comes to Blaine. I should have put an end to that friendship as soon as it started."

"It's not about who he's friends with"- Cooper screamed angrily- "It's who he thinks he is! It's who he think he likes and loves!"

"Exactly!"- his father said- "he _thinks_ he is, but he is wrong, he is confused. I've been too soft when it comes to Blaine. I've treated him like a child, always caring, always showing love and support. If only I had been stricter with him like I was with you, I always treated you like a man, not a boy. And look how you turned out, First student in your class, working in the best law firm on the state and you haven't even graduated yet!".

_This is it Cooper, tell him-_ the young man said to himself. _Your little brother told him why can't you, come on, DON'T BE A COWARD…_

"And of course you'll be the Valedictorian, your graduation it's only 2 weeks away. That's how I raised you to be"- his father said proudly- "That's what I want Blaine to be. Can you imagine what it would be if you had told me the same thing that Blaine did? Can you imagine a life being like _that?_ Can you imagine what kind of future someone like that would have? Blaine always said he wanted to be a lawyer, just like you, just like me. Can you imagine a _fag_ as a lawyer? I can't. The clients unsure whether or not to trust him, all the jokes that would be made about him, all his reputation ruined for being like that. That is not the future I expect for your brother. I want his future to be as bright as yours and I'll do _anything_ it takes to secure it.

Cooper bit his tongue trying to assimilate what his father had just said. He thought about his career and how all the jokes about him had affected it. He remembered his first semester at law school and having people talking behind his back, speculating until he hooked up with that girl.

_Until you were practically forced to hook up with her so they will stop teasing you-_ he reminded himself. He didn't want to deal with all the rumors…

_You are a coward_- he thought.

He couldn't ask Blaine to live a lie. Blaine had already chosen his way, and even if he couldn't be that brave, he'll still have his back, no matter what.

"It is Blaine's choice!"- he replied after a long pause- "his choice, not yours, not mine, not mother's, his! So this is what we are going to do. You are gonna try and accept Blaine, you are gonna go to therapy and talk about this issue, and apologize to him, ok? Because if you don't, I'm gonna go and call child protection services, and I will tell them all they need to hear about you telling your 14 years old son you are going to beat him. Do you understand me? You are going to be nice to him and stop giving him crap or I swear your immaculate reputation as a lawyer will go down with you".

His father stood there, staring at Cooper, as if he could not believe what he was saying. He stared at the young man right in the eyes and immediately knew he meant every word. He couldn't take a chance. He couldn't lose everything he had fought for. He loved his son, and he was sure Blaine's thing will go away as soon as he stopped hanging with that Alex boy. He couldn't lose him. He had to try.

"Fine"- he said, as he looked at Cooper, still incredulous – "I'll go with you and bring him back".

"No, he is staying with me these next 2 weeks until I graduate. He needs space and time to forgive you and you are gonna give it to him. You can come within the next week and apologize. I'll see you at the ceremony"- Cooper said, as he stormed out of the studio and left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii guys! First of all I want to thank you all so much for reading and suscribing! it means the world to me! I want to apologize if there are any typos or mistakes, english it's not my first language, so please if you find some, let me know! Happy Reading!

Chapter 3

On the way back to Yale he couldn't believe what he had done. He had confronted his father and threatened him with calling social services. "_He loves Blaine"- _he said to himself- "_but he needs to understand, he next to stop being an asshole… oh god I hope I'm doing the right thing"._

He arrived at the campus, and walked down the hall and knocked the first door to the left.

"Carl, it's me open the door please"- He whispered hoping nobody would hear him.

As the door opened, the silhouette of a tall guy was shown.

Cooper quickly got into the room, looking both sides to make sure nobody was watching him.

"What happened yesterday? Is Blaine ok?"- Carl asked- "I was going to call you but I thought it wasn't such a good idea after all".

"He...he came out".

"What?"- said Carl, utterly surprised. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was ..?"

"I didn't know until yesterday"- he said, frustrated - "I left him, Carl, I ran away, I came here and I left him dealing with this all by himself".

"But I thought you guys were close"- Carl said.

"Ughh, It kills me to know I wasn't there for him. I mean, yes, we talked, but it was regular talking, not deep conversations. I've failed Blaine, Carl, he needed me and I wasn't there."- Cooper said as he started crying.

"You didn't failed him. He came here after all. He knew you would help him. He might not know you are gay, but he knows you are his brother, and that you will support him no matter what. He escaped home and came here. He escaped to you."

Carl took Cooper hand and kissed it as he took him to the couch so they wouldn't be just standing by the door.

Cooper stared at his boyfriend blue eyes. He was always so supportive, always had his back. Even since the first day they met, 3 years ago.

It was Friday night, and as usual, all the people in the hall were at the bar, partying. He was walking down the hall, on his way to his room when he thought he heard someone singing

_Staying home alone on a Friday  
>Flat on the floor looking back<br>On old love_

_Or lack thereof_

He sounded good. He hadn't heard anyone singing in the hall before, so he followed the music…

After all the crushes are faded  
>And all my wishful thinking was wrong<br>I'm jaded  
>I hate it<p>

He kept walking, mesmerized… trying to find whoever was singing

_I'm tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here<br>So tired of being alone  
>So hurry up and get here <em>

It seemed to get closer and closer… he was reaching the corner

_Searching all my days just to find you  
>I'm not sure who I'm looking for<br>I'll know it  
>When I see you<br>Until then, I'll hide in my bedroom  
>Staying up all night just to write<br>A love song for no one _

And then it stopped, just before he could turn into the corner. He looked around, disconcerted. He stared at the hall for a few minutes, and suddenly someone bumped into him.

He heard a guitar falling in the floor, and bent down to pick it up.

Bump.

He bumped into someone's head.

"Sorry"- the tall, blonde, blue eyed guy said, blushing. "I guess we both tried to pick it up at the same time. I'm Carl."- he said.

"Cooper"- he replied, trying so hard not to blush, because Carl was gorgeous, and damn he could sing.

"Nice to meet you Cooper, I hope I'll be seeing you soon?"- Carl said with a smirk that made Cooper blush.

"Yeah, sure"- he said- _Come on Cooper, say something!, _he thought. – "So the song you were singing, is it yours or?

"Nahh. I wish. It's John Mayer. But it fits my situation since my boy..- _Oh shit, I just said boy, oh god what if he isn't, what if he tells oh shit, Carl think fast- _Carl said to himself.

As soon as he heard him saying boy, Cooper's heart started to race. He wasn't out yet, and since Carl didn't finished the word, he thought it was the same for him. It had always been a problem to meet guys since he was still in the closet.

"It's ok. I get it"- he said quickly as he saw Carl beginning to worry- "It's a very nice song indeed."

"Well you can borrow the CD anytime, I'm in the 103 -D" – he said with relief. _He is cute, how come I've never seen him before, _Carl though.

"Great, I'm in the 115- C"- Cooper said smiling, he couldn't believe it.-" I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Sure! So I guess I'll see you Cooper, I gotta run, got a gig at The Stage bar, it's 15 minutes away and I'm kind of late. But it's been a pleasure."- Carl said and shook Cooper hand and left.

Cooper smiled to himself, singing _I'm tired of being alone, so hurry up and get here…_

"Hun, are you ok?"- Carl said bringing Cooper back to reality.

"Yes, I'm just really glad I have you"- Cooper replied, hugging him as he remembered what he wanted to tell Carl. "Carl, I… I need to ask you something".

"It has to do with Blaine, doesn't it?"

"Yes, well you know he doesn't know I'm gay, and I'm not sure ..

"Shh, I get it, he is gonna be staying right? I can handle it Coop, nobody here knows about us and Blaine won't be the exception, not until you want him to know".

"Have I told you I love you?"- Cooper said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Too many times, but I'll never get tired of it"- Carl replied.

"I love you Carl".

"I love you too Coop, now let's get up, you have to go check on Blaine. I'll come over in the afternoon, he might not know I'm your boyfriend, but I'm indeed your best friend"- he said.

"Thank you, babe".

Cooper made sure nobody was around before leaving Carl's room. They couldn't take any risk, especially with Blaine staying there. He walked down the hall and got some coffee before returning to his room.

Slowly, he opened the door, trying not to make any noise in case Blaine was still sleeping.

"Cooper, where were you? Did you go home?"- Blaine asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Morning B, here is your coffee, just picked it up. Yes, I went to father's house.

"Thank you Coop"- he replied. His eyes were swollen because of all the crying from last night.- What…what did you told them?

"I gave them a piece of my mind. They, well, he cannot just tell you he is gonna beat the crap out of you and expect me not to do something- Cooper said as he recap the earlier conversation- I told him he needed to try to understand you and accept you for who you are. I suggested – _more like obliged, _he said to himself- you guys started looking for some professional help to work on your relationship, cause you are 14 Blaine, and as much as I love living with you, you are still under age and you are supposed to live with your parents. I told him you needed time and since you are on vacations you will be staying with me until my graduation...

The younger boy stared at his brother, gratitude showing in his hazel eyes. He hugged Cooper as he repeated several times "Thank you Coop, thank you".

"You are welcome kiddo. I already finished my last exams so I'm going to call my boss and ask if I can have 2 weeks off. He won't mind, I'm sure.- Cooper said with a smile as he saw Blaine's eyes lit up.- "Family comes first. Remember?"

Blaine looked at his older brother, as he cleaned the tears coming out of his eyes and nodded.

"So, how about a Disney movie marathon B? Someone once told me watching Mulan was the best treatment in the whole world.

"Coop, I was 5 years old when I said so"- Blaine said, serious.

"So that means you stopped loving Disney movies?"

"Are you kidding me?- the young boy said as he picked his backpack and started looking for something, until he finally pulled a bunch of Disney movies DVD's.-"I wouldn't leave them for the world"- he said as he took Mulan out and placed the disc into the DVD player.

It was 4:00 pm. Cooper and Blaine had been watching Disney movie non stopped. They Started with Mulan and kept going. They were in the middle of watching The Little Mermaid when they heard someone knocking the door.

"One second"- Cooper said as he walked to the door- "It's ok B, I've got it"...

Next Chapter: Carl meets Blaine, will they get along? Also, Cooper graduation day and some Sadie Hawkins references :)


End file.
